


Divine's Nights Out

by AzulV



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bioluminescence, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzles, Oral Sex, Porn with not much plot, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, bug brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulV/pseuds/AzulV
Summary: Divine finds an expensive but very pleasurable way to pass the time between Rituals.
Relationships: Divine (Hollow Knight)/original female character
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Divine deserves more attention so I WILL give her some

The Ritual was done. It was time for the Troupe to go back where they came from. Divine had other plans this time though.

She had decided to set out to the next kingdom over. Their summoner had talked to her about a city there, contained within a couple of immense hollowed-out trees, still standing despite what had happened to their neighbouring nations. There were things to see, and a market to sell her trinkets and charms at.

Her creations were of the best possible quality and therefore very expensive. Some rich bug would definitely be interested. Rich bugs liked having shiny expensive trinkets to show off their wealth with.

At some point, a guard came to Divine to ask if she had done the necessary paperwork to sell here ; she bared her teeth at them and they went away never to bother her again.

By the time the sun went down, she had sold some things and earned quite a fair amount of currency as a result, so she was pretty content with herself. She packed up her bags and crawled through the marketplace, looking for opportunities to spend her newly-acquired money on. There was so much delicious food available here, she had to try some!

As she pressed on further while chewing a tasty, tasty morsel, a sign made from a large piece of tree bark pointing to outside the marketplace caught her eye. Or rather, her nose : whoever had put it there must have rubbed it with something very good-smelling. She got closer and felt it with her forelimbs.

The sign promised good times for all at a specific address. Divine took one last great sniff and followed the scent to a large house on the outskirts of the market, built against the inner wall of the tree. The good, good smell came from a big, unidentified ball suspended above the front door.

The ladybug who was guarding said front door greeted Divine. The latter asked about the ball.

“It makes it easier for bugs to find our fine establishment!” the ladybug explained. “Works well, doesn't it?”

“What kind of establishment? Does it smells good inside too?”

“This is a brothel, m'am. And it does smell pretty good, I find. If you have the funds... the employees can make sure you spend the best night of your life here.”

“Is that so?” Divine chuckled.

“And if you don't want to mate, well. The food and drinks are very good. You can ask inside for more details.”

The ladybug stepped aside and opened the door to the other bug. The latter thought she might as well go inside if only to satisfy her curiosity, so she did.

She could detect quite a few good pheromone trails in there, tangled together and overlapping. She could very literally smell the excitement and horniness in the air.

Another bug welcomed her to the establishment and informed her of the rules.

“...And obviously we wish to keep our employees safe and healthy, so if extra protection is needed to achieve this goal, we will provide them.”

“Good. Very good. I might need that.”

“Well. First off, if you wish to be taken care of by one of our bugs, I will give you a small form and send you to the lounge. There you'll be able to relax, read the form, and tick the boxes of all the things you want and are comfortable with. Then I can collect it off you and match your requests with my available employees. And finally, I will ask those who match you if they want to take care of you. Does this sound good?”

Divine nodded and smiled. Having to pay for this kind of things sounded strange but hey, she had come this far, and she could use some attention... Besides, there wasn't much else to do while she waited for her Master and friend to come back to the Troupe.

For the next few minutes, they discussed the money side of things. Divine had to pay in advance, and the prices shown on the wall included access to the lounge, the food and the bathrooms. Tipping was also very appreciated by the workers.

Once the Troupe member had paid, she was invited to go sit in the lounge. Comfortable chairs and couches of various sizes were there, as well as low tables holding large plates full of snacks and drinks. A few customers and employees were sitting and chatting all over the room.

Divine went straight for the snacks, as being full should make her less... bitey later on, and she had been told employees had to remain in one piece by the end of their sessions. She then put the form on the table to go through it.

A while later, Divine was presented with a small selection of bugs of various shapes & genders who were willing to take her upstairs. She took the time to say hello and briefly smell each of them to help her choice.

The last one she greeted was an incredibly cute female firefly.

“I can light up your night like no other”, the firefly smiled, visibly very proud of herself.

Divine couldn't help but chuckle.

“You're fun. I like that in a bug! Do you want to go...?”

“Why, of course.”

The employee took her customer's arm to guide her upstairs while her colleagues moved on to other bugs.

“What's your name? I'm Divine.”

“Lux. We're almost there!”

Lux explained that each sex worker here had their own room to work in, personalised at their requests. When they arrived at hers, she let go of Divine's arm to open the door and invite her in. It was very dark in there, but for a creature that relied more on smell than sight, this was not an issue. Also the firefly soon provided her own light, casting her yellow glow all over the room. Divine put her bags down against a wall.

Lux shut the door behind them then went straight to a dresser next to the bed.

“Safety first!” she exclaimed, showing some kind of muzzle to the other bug. “Is this the right size? If not, I have others.”

“Looks good. Very good.”

Divine removed her mask and delicately put it down onto a bedside table. Then Lux helped her put the muzzle on. It was quite tight around her face but not enough to be uncomfortable or completely prevent her from speaking. Not having her Troupe mask on felt stranger than the muzzle. For a brief moment, she felt almost... vulnerable without it. What a strange feeling...

It quickly passed as she climbed onto the bed, laid on her side and beckoned the firefly to come join her.

Lux laid in front of her and started covering Divine's neck in kisses and caressing whatever part of her she could reach. Divine closed her eyes and relaxed. She instinctively tried to kiss back then stopped when she remembered the muzzle. This made the other snort.

“Sorry”, she quickly apologised. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes”, Divine replied, her voice muffled. “Make me feel good.”

“That's what I'm here for.”

Divine rolled onto her back and Lux climbed on top of her. She started a new trail of kisses slowly but surely migrating down... and stopping just above her slit.

The firefly went all the way back to Divine's neck to kiss and lick it again. The room went dimmer as Lux pressed her glowing abdomen against the other's body.

Lux started slowly grinding her hips against Divine. It was quite pleasant, but nowhere near the latter's more sensitive parts.

“Are you teasing me?” she asked.

“Is it working?” Lux chuckled.

Divine nodded. She wished the other could see her smile.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Lux made her way back down, her mouth and hands licking and fondling everything they could reach. Divine wished she could grind back at her in that position.

When the firefly finally reached her slit, Divine put one long claw on her shoulder to hold her there.

Lux gently rubbed the other's slit, making her let out a “mmmm”. The Troupe member somehow felt relaxed and excited simultaneously.

The firefly kept teasing her client while humming to herself. Oh, how delicious it was. But Divine wanted more.

“Go harder”, she ordered, placing her other claw on Lux's other shoulder. “Show me how good you are.”

She straightened up her thorax to watch the other play with her clit. She moaned softly.

“Lux... More! More!”

“Anything for you, Divine”, Lux said, her tone both amused and proud of herself. “You really needed this didn't you?”

Divine did not reply. She didn't feel like explaining how and why she hadn't done it in a while. All she wanted at the moment was for the cute firefly to finger her already.

Lux pushed one finger into her to feel her inner walls and how wet she was.

“Oh my”, she whispered appreciatively. “It's so good to see others enjoy your work...”

She thrust her finger into Divine a few times before adding a second. Divine's moans got slightly louder and she instinctively clung to the smaller bug more.

Lux added a third finger and rubbed just the right spot inside to make the other moan even louder. Divine was struggling to keep her upper body in a position where she could watch the firefly finger-fucking her. She could feel her orgasm approaching already and tried to fight it back just to make this last just a little longer...

Lux must have been able to tell what was happening, as she suddenly slowed down, not stopping completely but delaying Divine's climax just a little.

Divine was so glad she decided to come here. They weren't even done yet and she was already considering coming back.

Lux stopped thrusting for a second, brought up her other hand to Divine clit, and started rubbing it in circles while fingering her faster and faster. Her client couldn't hold herself upright nor even keep her eyes open anymore. All she could do was moan loudly and repeat the firefly's name over and over. Oh, it was _so good_ to be taken care of by someone who knew what they were doing!

With Lux rubbing both her clit and g-spot in tandem, it did not take long for Divine to come loudly, her inner walls clenching around the other's fingers. Lux kept going, milking the other's orgasm, until Divine instinctively clutched her in her claws and brought her up to her face and-

She stopped, remembering the rules and the muzzle.

The firefly licked her fingers clean while Divine recovered from her climax, then left the bed to fetch her a water flask.

“Awe, thank you”, Divine smiled under the muzzle.

Lux removed it so she could drink. Having her face bared gave the bigger bug an idea.

“You deserve a reward for your work don't you?” she smiled. “I can't eat you, but I can do the other kind of eating...”

“I'm touched that you want to give back”, Lux said. “Some of my customers don't really bother to.”

“But making others come is fun! So much fun!”

“Oh, believe me, I know.”

“Get back here and sit on my face”, Divine instructed.

Lux climbed back onto the bed and straddled the other's face. She dimmed her glow not to hurt Divine's eyes.

The latter slowly lapped up the former's slit, testing the waters so to speak. Oh, how wet did this adorable firefly get from pleasuring her...

She gave Lux's clit some light, teasing licks as she positioned her claws on each side to hold her in place.

Divine was now fully sucking on that clit and delighting in all the little moans and encouragements this got from the other bug. Then she moved her tongue slightly lower and inserted just the tip into Lux to see her reaction.

“Y-yes, go on”, she told the bigger bug. “I want to feel your tongue in me...”

Slowly, Divine pushed her long, large tongue into Lux. Enjoying the taste. Wriggling, thrusting, finding just the right spots to make the other keen in pleasure and ride her face as if her life depended on it.

“Oh, I'm... I'm...”

Divine removed her tongue and went back to licking and sucking on the other's clit passionately. Lux's movements were more and more erratic as she approached her sweet, sweet release. She couldn't even keep her glow consistent anymore and kept flashing randomly, making her client close her eyes.

The firefly came with a loud cry. Divine kept going until the other told her it was too much.

Both bugs laid side by side on the bed for a moment to catch their breaths. Eventually, Lux went to pick up the water flask again, took a long sip, and gave it to Divine once more.

“That was fun!” the latter exclaimed. “So much fun!”

“Indeed”, Lux smiled. “I will miss that tongue of yours...”

“Mmmmm... I might just come back.”

“Looking forward to it.”

When Divine was ready to leave, she gave Lux a nice tip on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Divine kept selling trinkets and charms at the market for a while before she went to the brothel again. This time, she specifically requested Lux (as well as a slightly longer session) before heading to the lounge to wait for the firefly. The available snacks were delicious. Nearly as much as Lux herself...

When the latter arrived, she was smiling brightly.

“Shall we?” she asked in a low voice.

“Of course!” Divine replied enthusiastically.

Just like last time, they went upstairs, entered the room Lux worked from and put the safety muzzle on Divine. The latter laid on her back and let Lux straddle her.

“Any particular request this time?”

“Lick me.”

The firefly licked a long trail from Divine's neck to her slit. She playfully teased it with the tip of her tongue for a moment before taking the other's clit in her mouth and toying with it. Divine let out a series of moans and praises.

“You're so good... so good...”

Lux inserted a finger into Divine's pussy, then another, working her most sensitive spots mercilessly. Soon, she added a third finger.

All the other bug could say now was Lux's name over and over like a chant. It did not take long for her to scream her orgasm and for her pussy to clench around the firefly's fingers. Lux kept going just long enough to milk it for all it was worth.

Then she sat up on Divine's tail and licked her own hand clean.

“I have a question”, Divine said once she could speak normally again. “A rules question.”

“Go on.”

“Can I bring my own toys?”

“I have more than enough right here, you know”, Lux argued, idly playing with one of the other bug's antennae, making her shiver.

“It's- oooooh...” Divine bit her own lip to regain some focus on the conversation while her antenna was being toyed with. “It's custom-made especially for me. Took a lot of work!”

“Hum... I'm not supposed to, but... No-one has to know. I would have to see it first though.”

Divine nodded. Lux kept running her fingers up and down her antenna while kissing her neck.

The Troupe member's eyes were tightly shut now.

“Lux”, she called eventually, opening them again. “Your pussy. I want to feel it. I want it! I need it! Then we will see. About the other thing.”

The firefly finally let go of the other bug's antenna to move lower. Her movements were slow and deliberate, just to tease a little longer. Then, at last, she reached Divine's drenched cunt and pressed her own against it.

“Ah, yessss”, Divine let out when Lux started rubbing their pussies together.

She was slow at first, then gradually picked up the pace. The moans each of them let out and the wet sounds between them were beautiful music to their ears and just as delightful as the sensations of their clits touching.

Lux was pounding onto Divine now, keeping a fast and steady pace all while the light in her abdomen kept going on and off.

Divine came first and, in her passion, went straight for the other's head, stopped of course by the muzzle on her face. The firefly pushed Divine's thorax back down and kept grinding into her until she reached her own climax and half-collapsed onto the other's body.

They took a moment to recover and share some water.

“The toy is in my bag”, Divine eventually said as she set the muzzle on the bedside table.

Lux went to take the bag from against the wall. Divine also left the bed to take her bag back and get her very own custom-made strap-on from it.

“I'm assuming you want me to put it on you?” Lux asked.

The other bug nodded and let her tie the harness around her waist. Then the firefly went to fetch a bottle of lube from the dresser.

“Can I dare offer you a deal?” Lux asked.

“What is it?”

“I let you fuck me with this as hard as you want and you give me... hum... Remember how much you tipped last time? Raise this by fifty percent.”

“You drive a hard bargain, don't you”, Divine commented. “I respect this. I'll do it. I'll give you what you want. Because you're just too cute.”

“Am I now?” Lux smiled, applying lube on the toy and sliding her fist up and down it like she was trying to jerk Divine off. To spread the lube more evenly, of course, and also just because it looked fun.

“So cute...”, Divine whispered. “Don't move.”

The firefly followed the instructions. The other bug lifted her up with both claws and held her right above her strap, the toy touching Lux's entrance but not penetrating yet.

“As hard as I want, you said?” Divine whispered. “Would you like that? Do you want me to take you up on that offer?”

“This is literally my job, I can take it.”

“Good. Good.”

She pushed Lux down and her strap up until it was fully inside and their shells met. The firefly let out a quiet moan and held on to the other's upper body.

Divine pulled almost all the way out only to slam it all the way back in a few times. Lux's moans were already so delightful to hear, and they only got better and louder when Divine picked up the pace, moving both her artificial dick and Lux herself faster and faster until all the smaller one could do was hold on tight and take it.

“Yes- yes, please don't stop!”

“Oh, I won't”, Divine promised. “Seeing you enjoying my cock is way too much fun...”

She slightly changed the angle just to make extra sure to hit Lux's g-spot every single time. The smaller bug could no longer form coherent words between moans. Soon enough, she came with a wordless cry of pure ecstasy. Divine did not slow down.

“Do you want more?” she asked. “Or is this enough? I could fuck you all night.”

“J-just... aaaah! One m-more...”

Divine took to licking other's antennae as she kept pounding into her. When the firefly came again, the glow of her abdomen went out completely.

The Troupe member finally slowed down then stopped. She gently laid Lux down on the bed and gave her the water flask.

“You... you can clean your thing in the little bathroom...” she told Divine, glowing faintly again and indicating a side door. Divine went through it to clean her strap-on while Lux recovered.

“You're so much fun to play with”, Divine called to her from the bathroom. “You're going to make me a regular customer...”

“Then next time _I'll_ fuck you with one of my own toys until you beg me for mercy.”

“Can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucie the firefly was off work today, and she had to meet up with her brother at the marketplace.

He was late, of course. He always was. What was more surprising was to find, right outside the marketplace, one of her own customers from work.

Divine smiled at her from behind the half-mask on her face. Various shiny things were laid on a cloth-covered folding table in front of her, waiting to be sold.

“Want to buy something, cutie?” she cooed.

“So that's how you make money to see me, huh?”

“Yes. Should I do that tomorrow?”

“I'm already booked full tomorrow, sorry”, the firefly apologised. “You know, if you plan on coming regularly, you can talk to my boss to schedule-”

“Lucie!” her brother called from a few steps away.

Lucie froze. Looked at him. Looked at Divine. Oh gods, please do not let this be awkward...

Divine did not bat an eye at the name difference, at least.

Lucie's brother apologised for being late then turned to Divine and tapped his guard lance on the ground in annoyance.

“M'am, we've told you you need the proper permissions to sell at the marketplace plenty of times already”, he scolded her.

“I'm not in the marketplace”, she retorted. “See?”

He sighed.

“She's not hurting anyone”, his sister argued. “Just let her be.”

“Rules are rules”, the guard insisted.

“She's not breaking any by selling things outside the marketplace and you know it”, Lucie stated. “Just let it go. Your shift is over and you promised to spend time with me.”

“...Fine”, her brother finally relented. “I'll get someone else to deal with this. Let's go to the market.”

He started walking away without even checking whether his sister was following.

“Thank you”, Divine said. “That was very nice. Is that a relative of yours?”

“Yes”, Lucie replied. “I would rather not discuss my personal life with clients though.”

“Yes, yes, of course. I will see you in a couple days, correct?”

“If you decide to show up, yes. I know I will.”

They quickly said goodbye to each other before Lucie left to find her brother well into the crowd of the marketplace.

Sure enough, a couple days later, Divine showed up in the lounge at the brothel. She was becoming a familiar face around here now. The firefly took her arm and they went upstairs once more.

“It's still Lux here, right?” Divine asked as they were reaching the right door.

“It is”, Lux confirmed.

The other did not press on further.

They went into the room and closed the door. The firefly lit up the place with her abdomen and went to pick up the muzzle from the dresser.

“Wait”, Divine interrupted her. “You deserve to have your pussy licked first! Do you want it?”

Lux smiled.

“Sounds good to me. Then after that, the muzzle will be back and... I can fulfill my promise from last time if you wish.”

“Ooooh. Sounds good. Very good.”

Divine delicately put her mask down onto the bedside table, turned around again to face Lux, and brushed her antennae with one claw. Lux shivered.

“Get on the bed”, Divine whispered.

The firefly sat on the edge of the bed ; her client started kissing her neck and slowly kissed her way down Lux' shell.

Divine lowered herself so that her head could slip between the other's legs. Lux opened wide to let it happen and rested a hand between Divine's antennae.

“You know”, Lux said, “I really did miss your tongue... It's so- oooh...”

The bigger bug was already giving some little teasing licks as she put her arms on either side to hold the other in place. After a few more moments of this, Lux encouraged her to press on. This must have spurred Divine on, as she started really putting her mouth to work like she was making out with Lux's clit. Lux moaned and instinctively tried to push Divine's head even closer.

The smaller bug wished all her clients were as good with their mouths as this one was. The longer she kept toying with her clit, the more Lux's upper body sank to the mattress under her, and the harder it got to think about anything other than Divine's tongue and how good it felt.

Lux's legs started shaking as her orgasm grew close, so the bigger bug had to strengthen her grip to hold her still. A couple more licks after this was all it took to get Lux over the edge, moaning and screaming her love of Divine's tongue.

Once Lux had stopped shaking, Divine looked up at her, visibly very proud of herself, and licked the slick off of her own face.

“Since you like my tongue so much, I can give you a little more of it. As a treat.”

“Slip it in me”, the firefly instructed.

Divine went back between the other's legs, plunged her tongue into her drenched pussy and repeatedly wriggled it in and out. Lux reached her hand down to gently rub her own clit that was still very sensitive from just cumming.

“I'm- I'm going to- aaah! To fuck you so hard... after this”, she promised.

This made Divine go faster and harder, causing Lux to start shaking again. It did not take all that long for her to come once more, her inner walls clenching around the other's tongue as if to keep it there.

Lux gently pushed Divine's head away. Divine, who knew where the water flask was stored by now, gave it to the firefly as she praised her on how good she had been so far.

“Oh, I'm about to get even better”, Lux smirked.

She took a long sip of water and walked to the dresser, legs still a bit shaky. She took the harness, put it on herself, then showed the different attachments stored there to her client so she could choose which one she wanted to be fucked by. Once she had made her choice, Lux clipped it on and took out the bottle of lube. Then she went to pick up the muzzle again to put it on Divine.

“Go lay down”, Lux instructed, applying lube to her toy. “We're going to be here a while... Oh, wait. I have one more idea.”

“What is it? Make it quick.”

“Your consent form said you didn't mind being tied up?”

Lux produced a length of silk rope from the dresser. Divine agreed this was a wonderful addition and let the firefly tie her arms together above her head.

“Now fuck me”, the bigger bug ordered. “Fuck me!”

“You don't look in a position to be giving orders”, Lux teased.

“...Fuck me _please_?” Divine tried.

“Now that's better...”

Lux climbed on top of her client and slowly, very slowly, rubbed the length of her strap-on along the other's slit.

“Lux...”

She went faster but still did not penetrate.

“Remember : if at any point you want me stop, you can say so”, she reminded Divine.

“I know! But I want you to start first!”

“If you say please.”

“...Please.”

Lux slipped inside Divine easily. She gave a few slow thrusts before quickly picking up the pace. Before long, she was hammering into Divine's cunt and delighting in the muffled moans she produced. Lux changed the angle slightly a few times, intently observing Divine's reactions and what made her moan the most.

The firefly slipped one hand between them to rub the other's clit as she kept fucking her hard. This made Divine keen so beautifully. She chanted Lux's name as she came.

Lux kept going, her pace unchanged.

“I can keep doing this forever”, she boasted. “And I will if you don't stop me...”

Divine's eyes were clenched shut. She tugged against her bounds, but they both knew that if she really wanted them off her sharp claws would have made quick work of the rope already.

“Lux...”

“What's this? Do you want another orgasm?”

As if on command, Divine came again, louder than before.

“So good...” she moaned, her voice slightly tired but it was clear she was enjoying every second of this.

“I am the best at my job”, Lux replied proudly, quickly switching which hand was pleasuring her client's clit.

She was hammering her g-spot even harder now. By the time Divine was having her third orgasm, she wasn't even pretending to tug against the rope anymore.

“Getting tired?” Lux asked. “Are you going to beg me to stop?”

Divine stubbornly shook her head no.

“There is no shame in begging when it's just the two of us...” the firefly whispered. “I won't tell anyone...”

“Please...”

“Please what?”

“Just... one last...”

Divine's words were barely audible now, but Lux got the message. She kept pounding into her and rubbing her clit until until she came one more time, her voice hoarse, and then whispered :

“M-mercy... please...”

Finally, the firefly stopped. She pulled out, untied & un-muzzled the other bug, gave her some water, and went to the side bathroom to clean the strap-on.

When she came back to the bed, Divine had not moved at all.

“You...” the latter started, her voice barely above a whisper. “You deserve a raise."

Lux chuckled.

“It's good to see your work being appreciated.”

She climbed onto the bed, sat next to Divine and asked her if she was alright.

“Yes”, the bigger bug replied. “I feel good. So good...”

“Hum. I'm about to be on lunch break. Do you want to eat something?”

“Please. I'm famished...”

Lux went under the bed to fetch another box only she knew about, went back to sitting by Divine's side and showed her the content : a large selection of snacks taken from the lounge.

“You had food right here all along?” Divine asked, surprised. “How come I didn't smell it before?”

“Airtight box. My own invention. No smell can escape until you open it, and the food lasts longer.”

Lux pushed the open box towards the other bug, who started eating with gusto. She had already taken half the box before she spoke again :

“So you like making things too then. How did you make this? Can you show me?”

“You'll have to ask Lucie about it.”

“Hum? Oh, you mean outside your work hours, is that it?”

“Yes. None of us here works under their real name. It's like a tradition.”

“A name is as real as you want it to be”, Divine stated, picking up her mask from the bedside table and putting it back on.

“Yes, you're right”, the firefly agreed. “Oh, and please don't tell anyone about...”

She gestured to the content of the box.

“It'll be our little secret!” Divine smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ for being so good at your job. I always have a great time here.”

“See you next week?”

“You know it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might still add to this later if I get more ideas. For now I'll consider it done.  
> Thanks for sticking with my anthro bug porn! ;P


End file.
